What's up Itoko?
by JinchuurikiOokami
Summary: After Jiraiya's death, Naruto is totally broken. A mysterious Kunoichi, who is also a jinchuuriki- suddenly appears and rekindles Naruto's former self. Who is she? and will these two be able to fight off what is to come? or will they die trying?
1. Prologue: Mysterious Kunoichi

Yo, fellow Naruto fans! This story was inspired by my new relationship with my cousin, who I look up to like a brother. So this here story is dedicated to my cousin Chance and to my friend ExplosiveNoteNinja who has been helping me with my writing. Also don't forget to read my other fanfic "The Kyuubi's Rebellion." So without further ado, heres my new story "What's up Itoko?"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto:( But I do Own my Original Characters:)

"**What's up Itoko?"**

**Prologue: Mysterious Kunoichi**

In the silent whirlpool village, one kunoichi hastily gathers her belongings, before the village Anbu come to assassinate her. For an hour before she was exiled...

**Flashback **

A dark haired kunoichi slowly walked the halls of her village leaders mansion. She had been summoned for an important meeting. As she nears his office, she instinctively slows her pace. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet, too...unearthly.

The silence in the mansion was deafening. Something serious was definitely going to happen, and she feared the worst.

She stopped outside her leaders office. Debating whether or not to go in. She stared at the silent whirlpool villages symbol, which was carved into the wooden door. Her eyes tracing the octagon center, with large curved lines coming out of every other point. Smaller curved lines coming out of the remaining points, to make a whirlpool looking design.

The brunette let out a sigh, figuring it wouldn't be wise to rebel against her leader. She raised her hand to knock on the door, only for a voice to call "come in." from the other side. The kunoichi reluctantly grabbed the handle and walked inside the office.

Waiting for her was her leader-Yoshikazu- who was standing with his back to her, looking out at the village below. His assistant Hiroki and eight Anbu members were with him, including Takeshi, ,the AnBu captain.

A cold shiver went down her back when she recognized Takeshi. She redirected her attention back to Yoshikazu, when he called her name. Though he didn't make a move to face her.

"What is it Yoshikazu-sama?" she asked in an attempt to make him face her, so she would know what was going on, but it proved to be in vain. He continued to have his back towards her.

Yoshikazu sighed before he reluctantly uttered six words.

"Akatsuki is closing in on us."

Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Yoshikazu was speaking. The kunoichi froze with horror, Everyone suddenly whipped their heads around to face her-their eyes as cold as ice- and the AnBu instantly surrounded her, kunai's raised.

"A-Akatsuki?" was all she could muster, she was still in shock.

News about an organization traveling the world for the tailed bijuu's, in order to possess their powers, reached the village three years before. From some wandering shinobi. But they never thought they would come to their village. Only a few people even knows of the Bijuu _their_ Jinchuuriki possessed.

Tension filled the room, as everyone registered what they just heard. The tension in the room eventually got so strong, that if you tried to cut it with a kunai. The kunai would have shattered into a thousand pieces.

Takeshi was the one to break the silence. "Yoshikazu-sama, even if they're coming. These Akatsuki guys will never find us. Our village's location is a secret to everyone. The only one's who know it, is our allies in the Waterfall village, and a few Konoha shinobi." He pointed out, giving the brunette a hard glare as he spoke.

Yoshikazu shook his head sadly. "Our location was betrayed by a cowardly Waterfall shinobi, in order to save his own skin." he replied, his voice emotionless.

"They'll be here in two days."

"Yoshikazu." Takeshi addressed in a stern voice. "What are we supposed to do? The information the sage gave us said these guys are strong, way stronger than any of our Jounin. There's no way we can fight them. Especially if it's to protect _her._"

"I know." Yoshikazu replied, defeated. He finally turned around to face everyone. His dull brown eyes met the brunettes dead on. Her bijuu's special ability kicked in then, allowing her to look into Yoshikazu's soul.

His souls aura was pained...defeated...broken. Her eyes glowed blue allowing her to see further within his soul, where she discovered what was bothering him.

Her mouth dropped slightly with shock, her eyes wide with horror. 'W-Why Yoshikazu-sama? What did I do?'

She instinctively withdrew a hesitant step away from him. Wanting so desperately to run, to run as far as she could. To put as much distance from herself and this place. But at the same time, where would she go? She had no family, and she wouldn't last long with Akatsuki on her tail. She was as good as dead.

The brunette flinched when two sets of strong hands grabbed her arms to restrain her. She was trembling violently by know.

Yoshikazu stepped forward. The brunette lowered her head, letting her dark brown hair become a curtain, shielding her face from everyone's view. She already knew what he had to say.

"For the good of the village, and to protect as many lives as possible. I have decided not to declare war against the organization Akatsuki, but to... sacrifice our jinchuuriki willingly."

She winced when he said "our jinchuuriki" it was like he was dehumanizing her. Like that's all she was, a container, and nothing else. The kunoichi reluctantly raised her head to face him-her teeth bared in anger.

His face betrayed nothing, but his soul was torn. Yoshikazu was hurting more than he let on. He was trying to make a clean break for her sake, even if it meant to do something he would regret for the rest of his life.

Her eyes softened for a fraction of a second, before they became hard again. Deciding to play along.

"I Yoshikazu, Narukage of the Whirlpool village, banish you from this village. GO NOW!" Yoshikazu announced.

Without hesitation she broke free from her handlers grip, and made a mad dash for the exit. Narrowly escaping Takeshi's grip, as she ran out the door. Tears streaming down her face. Takeshi and three other AnBu followed instantly.

"Wait!" Yoshikazu shouted, but they were already gone. "This is bad." he murmured half to himself.

**End of Flashback **

The kunoichi quickly started sealing her belongings into four scrolls. Scroll One held weapons and other ninja tools, scroll two contained a few pairs of clothes, scroll three was just her summoning scroll, and scroll four was food. In her pack was just a few material objects, which included her fathers headband, her mothers necklace, and a few other stuff. Everything carefully wrapped in waterproof fabric.

She stopped her hasty packing to stop and stare sadly at a picture of her parents, and two other people she forgot the names for.

**Flashback: Three years before **

The Kunoichi collapsed on her back, panting heavily. She had just been training to master an S-ranked jutsu. After a minute, she slowly got to her feet-her legs trembling below her. Ready to start again.

"Hey squirt, you sure you don't want to take a break? You've been at it all day."

"Yes, I"m sure Jiraiya-sama." she replied, her voice strained.

Jiraiya looked her over with stern eyes. She was covered in a thin layer of dirt, and was panting heavily. Her arms were scratched, bruised and trembled uncontrollably from the affects of the jutsu, and her legs looked as if they would buckle at any moment.

His eyes softened, and he suppressed a chuckle. The kunoichi cocked her head to one side in confusion. Her eyes glowed blue allowing her to see into Jiraiya's soul.

Jiraiya was seeing an image of a blonde haired kid with whiskers outlining the kunoichi. They were both panting at the same time, and they were both in the same condition.

'It's that same kid again.' Thought the kunoichi, as she deactivated her special ability.

"Hey squirt. Come here for a minute. I have something I want to give you." Jiraiya announced.

She slowly walked over, and sat crossed legged in front of him. "What is it Jiraiya-sama?" she asked curiously.

Jiraiya rummaged through his pack, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out something wrapped in black cloth, and handed it to her.

The brunette looked at it puzzled. She slowly unwrapped it, to reveal a picture in a beautiful hand carved frame. Her confusion grew as she stared at the four figures in the picture.

"You don't know who they are, do you?" Jiraiya asked his voice unusually dull.

"No."

Jiraiya sighed. "I should have known." he murmured to himself, than added. "The women on the left is your mother, Mayumi and the man next to her is your father Tadashi."

Her eyes dulled at the news. She hardly knew either one of her parents before they died.

After a few moments of silence she asked "Who are the other two?"

"Good friends of your parents. The women next to your father is Kushina, and the man is Minato. They had a son a few years back, in fact he's only a year older than you." Jiraiya answered in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Is he that blonde kid you keep thinking of?" she asked, as she focused on Minato.

Surprise flickered across his face before his expression softened.

"Humph, your sharp as usual, squirt." Jiraiya replied, as he placed his hand on her head, ruffling her dark brown hair. She quickly pushed his hand off her, and turned to face eyes serious.

"What's his name?"

Jiraiya was silent for a minute, debating whether or not to tell her. He finally answered "Naruto."

"Naruto." she repeated.

"Where can I find him?" She asked nonchalantly. Deciding when Jiraiya leaves, she'll go find him.

Jiraiya however knew what she was planing and decided to end the conversation. He stood up. "That's enough resting, get back to work." He announced as he walked away. His back towards her.

"But, Jiraiya- sama!" the brunette complained standing up.

"That's enough! I'm not here to baby sit you and I'm not here to be your friend. I'm here to train you, so that you can stand on your own two feet. Go finish learning the Rasengan...ALONE!"

The kunoichi winced, his words cut deep. She lowered her head in shame. Letting memories of her past engulf her.

A heavy hand on her shoulder resurfaced her from her thoughts. She blinked in confusion, than looked up to see Jiraiya looking fondly back at her.

"I know you want to meet Naruto- you both have so much in common-but this just isn't the right time."

"When will it be?" she mumbled to herself.

"There will be a sign, and when it comes, Naruto is going to need you." He answered, a hint of sadness echoing in his voice.

"what's the matter Jiraiya-sama?"

Before she even finished speaking he was gone, and all that was left was a note, which read:

**Itoko's **

**End of Flashback **

She shook her head from side to side, in an attempt to clear her head. The kunoichi looked at the picture once more, her eyes starting to water, as she rubbed the smooth frame over and over, with her thumb. "What am I going to do now?" She asked herself.

As if in response, the picture frame shattered in her hand. Causing pieces of wood and glass to fall to the ground.

"What the Fuck?!" She exclaimed, as she recoiled from the frame. Letting go of whatever was left.

With a sigh she looked through the shards of glass, searching for the picture. When she found it, she stuffed it into her pack, but something else caught her eye. It looked as though there were a few more pieces of paper were within the rubble. The brunette bent down, to get a better look.

There was a picture of a blonde haired blue eyed boy with whiskers. It was smothered in a scent she didn't recognize, and she guessed it belonged to Naruto. There was also two envelopes, one addressed to her, and the other for Naruto.

The brunette opened the one addressed to her. It read:

**If you are reading this, than the jutsu I placed on the picture frame worked. I am afraid I will no longer be able to assist you or Naruto anymore, for I am no longer around. I want you to go to Konoha and find Naruto. You two must work together and keep each other safe from Akatsuki, and any other threats out there. **

**-Jiraiya **

**P.S. Naruto's your- **

The sound of the Anbu closing in, interrupted her reading. "Crap!" she exclaimed, quickly stuffing the letters, and picture in her waterproof pack. The kunoichi than jumped out the window, and made a mad dash for the water. Jumping in when she reached the shore. Putting her ninja scuba in her mouth as she went.

The kunoichi swiftly swam through the underwater passage ways, that protected the village from other shinobi-similar to the waterfall villages entrance. Ignoring all the dead-ends, and avoiding all the sharp stalactites, and stalagmites that covered the roof and floor.

After a mile long swim, She finally resurfaced in a dark cave. The brunette quickly climbed onto the cave's rock floor. She spit out her blue scuba, than shoved it into her pack. The kunoichi wasted no time. She quickly ran out of the windy cave, not stopping until she was out and had reached the surrounding forest. The brunette turned around to face her village one last time, than faced the forest again.

'To Konoha.' she murmured to herself. Than disappeared within the forest, Where the howl of a wolf pierced the silent night.

**End of Prologue **

I know what your thinking, "why didn't you tell us the characters name?" Well...I wanted it to be a surprise. I wanted you to find out when she introduces herself to Naruto. So stop whining. Oh and if you didn't understand why the picture frame shattered. It was because Jiraiya died, and the jutsu he placed on it was, if his chakra was still on this earth. It would hold the frame together. If it wasn't it would shatter-well something like that. I didn't get to caught up in the details. There's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, but don't worry everything will be answered...eventually! So please review, because if you don't I'm just going to throw this fanfiction out the window! Just kidding! Or am I? Mwhahahahahaaaa!!!!


	2. A Grieving Naruto

Yo what's up fellow Naruto fans? The next chapter of "What's up Itoko?" is up (I'm sure you already knew that.) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I tried my best to capture the pain Naruto experienced after Jiraiya died. Which I did by observing my cousin's behavior when I wrote this chapter. He was mourning because our grandfather had past away. They had the same relationship as Naruto and Jiraiya... crazy right? Well enough of that, here's the next chapter. **"A grieving Naruto." **

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto :(**

**"What's up Itoko?" **

**Chapter One: A grieving Naruto **

In the village of Konoha. A slumbering blonde dreams of a perverted old man. The sage was so full of life the blonde never wanted to wake up. He just wanted to stay here, and stay with the man he really respected- though he would never admit it to anyone else. He didn't want to wake up in the cruel world that hated him so much, that everyone close to him eventually leaves. While he somehow get's left behind... again.

An annoying banging woke the recently slumbering blonde, which he answered by covering his head with his pillow. Unwilling to part with his precious dream. But alas it was already gone. Naruto sighed, than groggily sat up. He blinked his dull blue eyes a few times, before getting out of bed.

He slowly walked to the front door- which was still being banged upon. Naruto unlocked the dead bolt, and opened the door a crack.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He croaked his voice lifeless.

Her aggravated expression was soon replaced with sympathy. After realizing he still wasn't back to his normal self. "Tsunade-sama has a mission for us." She replied, her voice equally as emotionless.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the mansion." He replied, than shut the door behind him.

Sakura waited there for a few minutes, than let out a sigh. "Naruto…" She whispered. She than slowly made her way to the Hokage mansion.

It took Naruto an unusually long time to get ready that morning. When he finally made it to Tsunade's office, he was greeted by four pairs of concerned eyes- and Sai. But he doesn't have emotions.

Naruto looked horrible! His eyes were a pathetic shape of blue, his blonde hair was unusually messy, and he looked utterly broken.

"Sorry I'm late."

"That's alright Naruto." Tsunade reassured, a hint of sorrow echoing in her voice. Clearing her voice she addressed everyone in the room. "Your mission is to go to Yamabuki and rid the town of the bandits. It's a simple mission." She explained, secretly hoping Naruto would complain about the mission, and request something more challenging. He didn't.

"You leave in one hour."

"Okay." Was all he said before he turned around, and slowly made his down stairs.

Once Naruto was out of earshot. Everyone in the room seemed to sigh all at once, with disappointment. It had been a week since Jiraiya died, and it seemed like Naruto was getting worse and worse with each passing day. They feared what would happen if he sank to far into his depression, and wondered if he would ever come out.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade exhaled deeply in response, clasping her hands in front of her. "I know Sakura, but there's not much more we can do. We've tried everything we could possibly think of to get him back to his normal self, but everything we tried backfired. It's best if we leave him alone for now, and hope he can claw his way back."

Sakura lowered her gaze. Her own eyes turning dull. It hurt her tremendously to see Naruto like this. This was a thousand times worse than when Sasuke left. For Sasuke has a chance to be saved. While Jiraiya was dead. No chance to come back.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered quietly, and she too made her way out of the room.

Tsunade muttered something under her breathe. Something about "Sakura sticking her nose where it didn't belong."

Kakashi coughed loudly into his fist to get Tsunade's attention. "Sorry Tsunade-sama, but we better get going." He addressed politely, as he scratched the back of his head uneasily.

"Of course. Your dismissed."

The copy-nin casually strolled out of the room, with Sai right behind him. As soon as they rounded the corner, Kakashi turned around to face Sai. "Sai, I've got to take care of a few things. You go on ahead and I'll catch up to you later."

"Kakashi what-" Sai began, but Kakashi was already gone.

'What was that about?'

Naruto walked lazily through the village- his blue eyes weren't focused on anything in particular- and he wasn't really sure where he was going. All the sounds around him seemed to fade into the background, until the only sound left was the beating of his own broken heart.

The painful memories Naruto worked so hard to contain broke free then. Sending him into the black nothingness of his mind, as he remembered every painful memory he ever had. His heart slowly falling into darkness.

"Naruto?" asked a muffled voice from beyond the darkness.

'Who's that?' thought the blonde. The painful memories slowly receding.

"Naruto!" the voice exclaimed. The voice was more urgent. More...panicked.

"Naruto?!" The voice screamed. He jerked upright when someone tugged him sharply by the shoulder. Instantly knocking him out of his trance.

"What the-" He began-shocked. Naruto was staring into concerned green eyes.

"You okay? You spaced out for a minute." Sakura asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto mumbled, his eyes fogging over with grief.

"O-Okay." Sakura replied hesitantly, than replied "Hey Naruto, do you want to get some ramen before we go on the mission? My treat."

"I'm not Hungry." Naruto replied as he walked past her. His unfocused blue eyes staring at something she couldn't see.

'What?! Naruto doesn't want ramen! Okay this is worse than I thought!'

"Naruto what's the-" She began.

Naruto was facing her now. His eyes were gray with just a hint of blue left. Literally as lifeless as they can be.

'N-Naruto?'

"Sakura-chan. I appreciate what your trying to do, but I just want to be alone right now." He replied, his voice hoarse.

"But Nar-"

"Sakura-chan." He interrupted, his voice cracking with emotion.

Sakura instinctively took a step forward to comfort him, but her caring gesture caused the opposite reaction. Naruto took a hesitant step back. Not wanting Sakura to get any closer.

"Naruto." She pleaded taking another step forward.

"No!" The blond exclaimed, than bolted in the opposite direction. Leaving a bewildered Sakura to stare after him.

When Naruto stopped running, he found himself on top of the Hokage monuments. Exhausted, Naruto collapsed in a sitting position on his favorite spot (On top of Yondaimes head.) He crossed his arms over his knees, and looked down at the village below, with glazed over eyes.

Memories of Jiraiya started to flood back, and this time Naruto let them wash over him. Tears trickling down his face, which sparkled in the sunlight.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto whispered quietly.

Naruto sighed heavily. "What do you want, sensei?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Quickly wiping his tears with his sleeve, so his sensei wouldn't see him crying.

The masked shinobi slowly walked from behind a large boulder. Where he had previously been hiding. "Your senses are unusually sharp today." Kakashi praised cheerfully.

"I guess." Naruto replied unenthusiastically.

Kakashi's expression dropped at the blondes lack of enthusiasm. Usually he would be bragging about his latest accomplishment until Sakura finally got fed-up, and smacked upside the head.

The jonin slowly crossed the distance between them. Careful to keep at least a few feet between them. After watching what happened with Sakura.

Naruto didn't seem to mind as much. Probably thinking Kakashi wasn't going to start talking about feelings. It wasn't a guy thing to get all touchy feely with emotions. Especially not from Kakashi. Who rarely even showed his emotions at all.

Kakashi sat down two feet from Naruto. His legs hanging over the edge of his deceased sensei's head. The blonde let out a sigh. "How did you find me sensei?"

"You always come here when you need to think." Kakashi replied, than added "Same as your father." His only visible eye shaped in an upturned smile.

"My father…?" Naruto repeated. His voice confused, as if he never heard those words come together in a sentence. Some life returning in his blue eyes.

Noticing the positive affect it had on him, in mentioning his father. Kakashi decided it was time to tell his student who his parents were. "Naruto, what do you know about your parents?"

"Not much." He admitted sadly. "All I know is that they died shortly after I was born-Well, that's what they tell me anyway- and that's about it. Why? Do you know who my parents are?" Naruto replied, some excitement echoing in his voice.

"Yes,... I _knew_ them."

Naruto's expression dropped a little, but excitement still sparkled in his blue eyes. "Who were they?"

Kakashi hesitated before answering. "Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. A Whirlpool shinobi, and your father was Namikaze Minato. Better known as Yondaime."

Naruto's blue eyes widened with a mixture of shock and realization. Something suddenly clicked in the blondes head. News of his parents suddenly explained all the questions he always wanted answered. Why he has such an unusual last name, Where he got his blonde hair and blue eyes, Why he mastered Yondaime's Rasengan, and why his father wasn't around.

But it also aroused a lot of questions. Why did his father seal the Kyuubi within him? Why did the villagers hate him so mush, since he's the son of Yondaime? And what happened to his mother?

"Kaka-sensei?"

The copy-nin made a "Hn" noise to show he was listening.

"Why did he do this to me?" Naruto asked softly. His eyes glazing over, and he repositioned his hand to protectively shield his stomach. His fingers tightening their grip on his jacket.

Kakashi stayed silent for a moment before answering. "I don't know Naruto. But I can assure you, that your father wouldn't have done this if it wasn't the right thing to do. Your parents loved you very much, and when the Kyuubi attacked, your father had to act quickly."

"But why me?" Naruto asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

The masked shinobi shifted, so he would be facing his blonde student. "He must have been confident that you'd be strong enough to handle this." Kakashi replied, as he ruffled his student's blonde hair. Like the million times Minato had done to him.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt the same sensation of his hair being ruffled. He looked up in time to see a translucent image of his deceased sensei smiling back at him. Minato than crouched behind his son. Where he embraced him in a hug.

A strong sense of peace rushed over Naruto, as he subconsciously felt his fathers hug. Returning some life into his dull eyes.

After a few minutes, Minato had to leave. He squeezed Naruto one last time, before standing up. He glanced back at Kakashi- who's eyes were still wide with shock- and mouthed the words "Thank you." before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Ne, Kaka- sensei?"

Kakashi quickly recollected himself. "What?" he replied, a little shaken up.

"What happened to my mother?" The blonde asked calmly, but his eyes were saddened.

"She died a few hours after you were born."

"Oh, okay." he replied, his blue eyes glazing over again.

"Naruto we should get going." Kakashi announced, standing up.

"Yoroshii!." Naruto exclaimed,as he scrambled to his feet. Some of his old self returning.

They made it to the front gate ten minutes late. Thanks to Kakashi. Sakura and Sai were surprised to see some of Naruto's old self returning. But he still has a long way to go until he finally recovered. But it was a start at least.

Naruto lagged behind everyone when they left the village. To caught up in his own thoughts to contribute to the conversation about their mission. Darkness slowly enveloping him.

A twig snapped from behind. Interrupting his thoughts. He scanned the area behind him, but he couldn't find anything unusual.

"Naruto is something wrong?" Sakura asked. Noticing he had stopped walking.

"No, it's nothing." Naruto assured her.

"O-Okay." She replied, than continued her conversation with Kakashi.

The blonde glanced back one last time. 'It was probably just an animal, or Kononhamaru wondering where I'm going.' Naruto assured himself, and continued to follow his teammates.

A brunette let's out a sigh of relief, from where she hides behind a tree. 'I thought he had seen me for sure.' She thought to herself, wiping sweat from her forehead.

She risked a glance at him, from behind her hiding place. Her special ability kicking in. Only for her to cuss under her breathe. She couldn't see Naruto's eyes, which happens to be the gateway to the soul.

The jinchuuriki stopped cussing when she saw something she's never experienced before. She saw the soul of a man trailing after Naruto. He was wearing what she expected to be the Hokage get up.

The man suddenly faced her. His blue eyes pained. Before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her. The brunette recoiled slightly in shock, than relaxed. She could tell he means no harm.

"Are you Minato?" She asked. Recognizing him from the picture Jiraiya gave her.

He nodded once.

"Why are you here?"

Minato pointed at Naruto, than placed his index and middle finger on her forehead.

The jinchuuriki's eyes glowed blue, and her brown hair rose slightly at his touch. He was showing her images of the previous week, and how Jiraiya's death had changed Naruto. He also showed her what would happen if Naruto didn't recover. How he would live for revenge, and how his hate would release the Kyuubi. Killing himself and everyone close to him.

Minato removed his fingers after a few minutes. The jinchuuriki's features going back to normal.

"I see." She replied calmly.

"Please help him." He mouthed, than disappeared with the wind.

"I will." She whispered, not knowing whether he heard or not.

The Brunette readied her muscles, and started to follow Naruto carefully. Not wanting anyone to sense her presence.

Little did she know that a Konoha Anbu caught her scent, and was now tracking her. Thinking she's a spy from a neighboring village.

**End of chapter**

Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm so glad you guys like my story so far, and to be honest this story is going to rock and change how you guys think of Naruto! There's so many twists and turns in here, It's scary! But those come in later chapters, and the only way you get to see them is if you _**review**_**!** Mwhahahahahahahahaaaa! I'm so evil aren't I?


	3. Ookami, Fact or Fiction?

Yo what's up Naruto fans? The next chapter of "What's up Itoko?" is up! I'm sorry for the delay, but I've been busy with school and studying for my Spanish final. Then I found out it was multiple choice, so I decided to slack off a bit. Also tomorrows my sixteenth birthday!! Which is February 6th for those of you who won't read it today.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narrowest :( But I do own my original characters and this plot:)**

**What's up Itoko? **

** Chapter Two: Ookami, fact or fiction?**

Squad seven gathers around a fire, after traveling all day. Everyone setting up their sleeping gear. Naruto however was lying on his sleeping mat, which was a few feet away from everyone elses.

He sighed when he found Jiraiya's smiling face among the stars. He rolled onto his side to face everyone else.

"Kakashi- sensei, how much longer until we reach Yamabuki?" Sakura asked, repositioning herself in a more comfortable position.

"We should be there by this time tomorrow." He replied, throwing another stick on the fire.

The howl of a wolf filled the forest, followed by an ominous silence.

"Sounds like Ookami's nearby." Sai announced darkly.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly with suspicion.

"Ookami? As in a wolf?" Sakura asked confused.

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda? It either is or isn't." Naruto questioned, participating in a conversation for the first time in hours.

"I think he is referring to the legend of Ookami. Isn't that right Sai?"

"That's right."

"How do you know the legend? No ones spoken of it for over twenty years now." Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"Danzo told me." Sai replied, smiling.

'That's strange.' Thought the Copy- nin.

"Um, Kaka- sensei? What's the legend of Ookami?" Sakura asked, her green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

In the corner of Kakashi's only visible eye, he saw Naruto inching forward. Obviously interested as well. He crossed his arms, and closed his only visible eye. "It's more of a rumor than a legend." He began. "It is rumored that a tenth bijuu exists. The ten tailed Ookami."

"The ten tailed Ookami!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at once.

"Yes, but unlike his brethren, He doesn't live for destruction. But to help the good and punish the wicked."

"What?! There's a good Bijuu?!" Naruto exclaimed, life slowly returning to his blue eyes.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, annoyance echoing in his voice. "Are you going to interrupt me after every sentence?"

Naruto lowered his head in shame. "No." He replied quietly.

"Okay then. He's said to wander aimlessly around the world helping anyone he meets as long as they're pure, and punishing anyone impure that happens to cross his path." Kakashi stopped to catch his breathe, glancing at Naruto to see if he would interrupt. He didn't.

"Ookami is said to be half black and half silverish gray, with one green eye and the other a silverish blue. The black symbolizing the evil within him and the silver symbolizing the good within him. His fur will change color from the black to gray depending on peoples actions, for his actions mirrors our own."

"It's also said that he can see people for what they are-"

"What does that mean?" Naruto accidently blurted out.

The masked shinobi gave his student a hard glare before continuing. "It means he's a good judge of character, and he can also look into someone's soul- that's how he determines whether your good or not. Ookami is also able to move fluidly with out making a sound, and can disappear in an instant."

"Kakashi- sensei. If Ookami does exist, how can he hide? He's a giant Bijuu after all." Sakura interrupted.

The Jonin let out a heavy sigh, for not seeing that Sakura would take Naruto's place in interrupting him. "Ookami tends to keep a low profile, mostly taking the shape of a regular wolf. Only showing his true form to certain people. He's not as showy as his brethren." Kakashi answered.

"Some people even say the position of the moon changes the Bijuu's state of mind, but the details on that are sketchy. That about sums it up." The Copy-nin finished, throwing a stick on the fire.

"So is it true?" The blonde asked in an attempt to keep the memories of Jiraiya at bay.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi admitted. "There's no evidence that proves he's real, although there's no evidence saying he's not."

Naruto nodded than walked back to his sleeping mat. Lying down with his arms crossed behind his head. The rest of squad sevens conversation slowly fading into the background, as he processed what he just heard.

'A ten tailed Bijuu huh? I wouldn't want to meet him in battle.' Naruto thought to himself, rubbing his stomach over and over.

'Ero- sennin...' The blonde thought sadly as he drifted to sleep.

*********

Not to far away, another Jinchuuriki paces back and forth on the forest floor. Debating whether or not to approach the now slumbering blonde.

"Should I go and approach him now? Or should I wait till tomorrow?" She whispered to herself.

"If I go now, they'll think I'm attacking."

"...But then again, this might be my only chance."

She sighed deeply. "I've got to stop talking to myself."

The wind suddenly changed directions, where for the first time a new scent drifted to her.

"Oh no!" She muttered under breathe, as she dodged Ten senbon dripping with paralyzing poison, specifically aimed at her vital points.

The kunoichi quickly drew five kunai's from her pouch, and hurled them at her attacker, which she was surprised to find out it was a Konoha Anbu. He easily avoided them, throwing more senbon. She avoided most of them, but one made contact on her shoulder.

"This is bad." the brunette muttered to herself. She could already feel her wound becoming numb. She threw a giant purple smoke bomb on the ground. Before she made her hasty retreat, the jinchuuriki threw a kunai with an explosivenote attached from the cover of the smoke. The Anbu immediately retreated a safe distance, and waited for the explosivenote to detonate, but it never went off.

After waiting a few minutes he came to investigate. He carefully untied the note from the kunai. It was a fake, and on the other side it read "Gotcha!" He crushed it in his fist, his teeth bared in anger behind his mask. He didn't like to be taken for a fool, but it was to late now. She was long gone.

*********

The kunoichi sat against a tree a few miles a way. Wincing as she pulled the senbon out of her shoulder, than relaxed. She looked up at the beautiful starry sky. Looking for all the constellations she could find. The brunette stopped when she found Jiraiya's smiling face.

"Jiraiya- sama." She whispered sadly.

A strong gust of wind produced a familiar scent that she didn't have to look up to know who it belonged to. "Hi Minato." She greeted happily, scrambling to her feet. Something suddenly clicked in her head. The brunette looked up at Minato curiously.

"Minato, were you that gust of wind that blew that guys scent to me?"

He nodded once.

"Thanks Minato, your the best- oww!" She moved her injured shoulder.

Minato extended his hand, and rested it on her shoulder. Taking away the pain. His touch leaving her tranquil. He gently removed his hand, and took a few steps back. Minato than vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**********

The first rays of light slowly stretched across the sky. Turning the sky a beautiful pink and orangish yellow. Nature's song filling the forest.

The chirping of birds aroused Sakura from her peaceful dream of squad seven reuniting, and living happily ever after. Though she knows it's probably a lost cause. She groggily sat up, and blinked the sleep out of her green eyes, before packing up her stuff.

She noticed that she was the last to wake up. Kakashi was already packed up, and had his nose in his little Orange book of porn. Sai was busy drawing the sunrise, his stuff partly packed. But what surprised her the most was that Naruto was already up. His stuff packed, and had run off on his own again.

"Kakashi- sensei where's-"

He already knew what she was going to ask. Kakashi was pointing up to where Naruto was sitting in the tree above him, starring at the sunrise with glazed over eyes. All that without ever looking up from his book.

"Thanks." She muttered under her breathe.

**********

They quickly finished packing, and continued on their way. Not stopping until they reached a lodging town. Where they decided to break for lunch.

"In one hour we'll meet up at the edge of town, and continue our mission." Kakashi announced. "Got it?"

Everyone responded with a quick "Hai"

"Alright than, your dismissed."

Naruto wondered aimlessly through the town. Not really interested in eating, but he bought himself a piece of fried squid anyway. He munched on it slowly as he walked through the town. Taking in all the sites.

The blonde stopped, his eyes glazed over. When he saw an old man and his grandson playing and laughing together in the street, without a care in the world. It proved to be to much for Naruto. He turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. Memories of Jiraiya playing in his head. Dropping the rest of his fried squid in a nearby trash can as he went. His appetite lost.

In the corner of his eye, Naruto detected movement dart across the street. Snapping him out of his thoughts. He readied his kunai in his sleeve, ready to pull it out at any moment. The figure suddenly darts across the street again, and than to his right, than his left, In front of him, than behind. Than in every direction in random order, at lightning speed. Naruto whips his head around in every direction, trying to follow his opponents movements, until his eyes become black swirls from dizziness.

The blonde snapped out of his trance when he heard his opponent laughing with a amusement. His teeth bared in anger. "Stop messing around!" He snarled angrily.

The figure suddenly darted into a nearby building.

'Finally.' Thought the blonde, as he drew his kunai and cautiously entered the building.

It was pitch black inside. The only light coming from the opened door, or at least it use too....The door suddenly slammed shut. Preventing any light from slipping through. Naruto gritted his teeth. He was at a complete disadvantage in the dark, and his opponents speed didn't help. This reminded him of his fight with Kiba during the preliminary matches, but unlike that time he doesn't know what his opponent could do.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed under his breathe.

The blonde Quickly drew five kunai's, and hurled them in five different directions. He hears a gasp of pain to his right, and than a loud 'Poof'.

'That sounded like a kage bunshin being destroyed. That means there's not just the original in here, but numerous bunshins as well!' Thought the blonde darkly. He drew another kunai, and held it defensively infront of him.

"Who's there?!...Come out and face me!" The blonde shouted, His voice echoing through the darkness, followed by an eerie silence.

"Okay than. Prepare your self." The voice replied playfully.

The lights suddenly turned on, instantly blinding him. Followed by the sound of bunshins being destroyed. Naruto was than tackled to the ground. His arms firmly restrained by a pair of strong hands.

"What's up Itoko?" The Whirlpool kunoichi asked playfully.

**End of Chapter Two**

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and again sorry for the long wait. Though I'm happy to announce that I now have a free period at school, which means more computer time and hopefully more frequent updates! Yay! I would also like to point out, that the powers I gave Ookami are based on real Japanese folklore about wolves, which took me months to find! I only twicked it a bit to make the story more exciting. Also don't forget to review or I may decide to stop updating...Just kidding ! That wouldn't be fair to the people who do review. But to make it worth your wild I'll send anyone who reviews a sneek peek to the next chapter! How's that? Well see ya!


End file.
